Quaggled Mireclops
The Quaggled Mireclops is a boss in Pikmin 3, ''and is the fifth major boss encountered in Story Mode. It resembles a massive chunk of land (complete with plant life growing on it) that is supported by three enormous hooved legs. It walks around much like creatures from the Arachnorb family. When first found, the boss' only vulnerable part, its plant-like bulb, near its teapot-like mouth, is encased in a Crystal Nodule called the Mireclops Crystal, which must be broken by Rock Pikmin. When the boss stomps on the muddy terrain that makes up its entire arena, it leaves a depression that is filled with water that can drown non-Blue Pikmin. Strategy At first, this creature will be submerged underground with only the top of its body exposed. Upon initial approach, it will rise out of the ground and begin stomping around. At this point, its large, fleshy "hooves" are its main weak point; throw Pikmin at these hooves and they will attack them, causing them to turn red. When they become bright red, the colossal creature will fall over and become stunned. During this time, the top of the creature will be accessable, so use your Rock Pikmin to break the crystal on top. After it breaks, the beast's vulnerable bulb will be exposed. Continue this process to attack the creature's bulb. However, standing on top of the creature will cause it to retaliate by spinning its massive, colorful tongue in a circle to eat many Pikmin at once. It is recommended to use most of your Blue Pikmin combined with the Ultra Spicy Spray at this stage in the battle, since they cannot be drowned in the water, or Winged Pikmin to attack the bulb when it rises up off the muddy terrain it is fought in. As it loses health, it will begin to charge faster and more aggressively and will also slam its body into the ground, crushing and/or drowning any Pikmin underneath it. In addition, it will perform its tongue spin twice in a row, with the second spin rotating at a higher speed. An effective strategy is to, after waking up the Mireclops, head near the entrance of the arena and split up the captains. Have one captain hold 10 rock pikmin and a large number of red pikmin, and give another a large number of blue pikmin. Have the captain with the blue pikmin work on stunning the creature, and once it's stunned, send in the captain with the rocks and reds. Break the crystal with the rocks and when he's stunned for the rest of the battle, use reds on the bulb. When you see the base of the monster start to rotate, throw a few extra pikmin on the bulb and retreat, as they will get in extra damage while he attempts to lick up your pikmin. Once it gets back up, have the red and rock captain retreat and repeat until it's dead. Another effective strategy goes like this: Once the crystal is destroyed, exit the arena and bring out mass amounts of Winged Pikmin. Then swarm a foot, and it should easily fall down. Proceed to swarm the head. Since the Winged Pikmin fly straight to the head, there is less chance of them getting eaten. Repeat this strategy 2 or 3 times to finish him off. Once defeated, it will drop the Wayward Moon and Louie. Gallery Boss Enemy.png|Quaggled Mireclops as it appears on the Mission Mode Menu. Paludambule-Pikmin3.jpg|The Quaggled Mireclops being scanned. Paladambule appears to be the French name of the creature. It also shows its bizarre tongue. QuaggledMireclopsCorpse-Pikmin3.jpg|The Quaggled Mireclops' corpse being carried by some Pikmin. QuaggledMireclopsBulb-Pikmin3.jpg|The bulb of the Quaggled Mireclops. Dead_Mireclops.jpg|The last horrified stare as the Mireclops passes away. zlCfzRE9iPI6gJH6jz.jpeg|The Quaggled Mireclops in its death scene Trivia *The Quaggled Mireclops is the largest boss (and creature) in the Pikmin'' series, in striking comparison to the previous boss, the Scornet Maestro, which is the smallest. ''Yet, their carcasses are both carried to the pikmin onion, instead of being dragged like the other bosses. This is because the bulb of the Mireclops falls off and can be carried, the rest of the body falls into the ground. *The Quaggled Mireclops is one of five bosses which require a certain type of Pikmin to defeat. The others are the Vehemoth Phosbat, Goolix, Waterwraith, and Armored Mawdad. *The Quaggled Mireclops is one of the only 2 bosses to have organic life growing on its body, the other being the Emperor Bulblax (''Pikmin ''Only). *This is the first ever pikmin boss to have its body remain permantly and become part of the enviroment after death. *If the player returns to its arena the following day after the creature has been killed, a garden of assorted Pellet Posies will be found growing on its body. This will also become the only area in Story Mode where the player can encounter Red Spectralids. *The Quaggled Mireclops name is a play on '"Quagmire', a type of swamp marked by soft ground that yields when stepped on (such as the Mireclops' arena). *The Quaggled Mireclops is the second tripedal creature in the ''Pikmin ''series, the first being the Skeeterskate. *The Quaggled Mireclops is the only Pikmin Boss that is able kill 100 Pikmin in one attack. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Garden of Hope Category:Pikmin 3